Digimon Tamers: World Saga
by DeathBloodBass
Summary: Four years after the Parasimon Invasion. The Tamers and Digimon return to their normal lives, however a dark organization known as Dark Shadow plans to use the Digimon as weapons for conquest. The Tamers are once again force to battle, but now with the help with new and old allies. Invasion: 1-6 Destromon: 7-22 Shadow: 23-36 World Tour: 37-45 Digital World: 46-52 Ch 1 will be op.
1. Opening

**Digimon Tamers: World Saga**

**Opening 1: Be Somewhere**

**Note: Several characters and digimon will be silhouette and will be named Unknown until their true appearance.**

* * *

**Lyrics**

Answer Must Be Somewhere  
Watashi no koto dareyori mo shitteru  
Watashi dakara shinjirareru

Miugoki dekinai you hosoi piano sen ga  
Sekai no sumizumi made harimegurasareteru

Sore wa tsumetaku hada ni kuikonda totan ni  
Dokoka de shikakerareta torappu wo ugokasu

Te wo nobashitara sagashiteta asu ni todoki sou na no  
Yubisaki ni wa fureteiru

Another Day Tomorrow  
Kinou e wa kesshite susumenai kara  
Me wo tojita mama hashiridaseba  
Soko wa mirai

Answer Must Be Somewhere  
Watashi no koto dareyori mo shitteru  
Watashi dakara shinjirareru

* * *

**Opening**

The first shot with digital data flowing all over. The camera then zoom out revealing that the data are actually Guilmon's eyes. The camera zooms out further showing Guilmon's full body as he fires his Pyro Sphere. The scene then goes to Takato smiling and looking up to the sky. The scene then change to the D-Ark with the Digimon Tamers title appearing and Calumon shoinw up out of nowhere.

The opening shows a shot of each of the Tamers (New/Old) and their partner digimon.

Jeri/Leomon  
Ryo/Cyberdramon  
Kazu/Gaudromon  
Kenta/MarineAngemon  
Suzie/Lopmon  
Ai and Mako/Impmon and Unknown  
Minami/Labramon  
Alice/Dobermon  
Kai/Gomamon  
Enzo/Unknown  
Unknown/Unknown  
Unknown/Unknown

In the backgroud is the Death Pyramid as lightning strikes. Shots of the Rogue Tamers appear.

Jason and Rachel  
Unknown  
Unknown  
Unknown  
Layla

The camera shot travels through Shinjuku and shots of the Rogue Tamer's partner appear.

FanBeemon and BlackAgumon  
CommandDramon  
Unknown  
Unknown  
BlackGatomon

The scene then goes to Rika and Renamon leaning on each other's back as Sakuyamon appears in the background. Then Henry standing on a building with wind blowing with Terriermon on him as MegaGargomon appears in the background.

Takato raises his D-Arc to the to the Digital World in the night sky, and shots of the antagonists in their Bio-Merge forms appear.

DarkDramon  
Unknown  
Unknown (Gallantmon Silhouette)  
Destromon

A Digital Hazard Symbol appears and onto Takato's chest as a dark light engulfs him.

Takato draws out a card and slides it in his D-Arc. Machinedramon's Giga-Cannon appears on Guilmon and fires. Rika, Takato, and Henry did their Bio-Merge Evolution. Gallantmon then points his lance.

Shots of other Bio-Merge Digimon appear displaying their abilities.

Unknown fires a laser blast from its arm.

Unknown swipes it's claw and bites with it's fangs.

Unknown summons a large thunder cloud.

Alice looks up to the sky and the camera moves up to the sky revealing images of the supporting cast (Tamer's family, Monster Makers, and Hypnos members).

All the Tamers walk out of the pillar of light with their Digimons and all change into their Mega forms.

Takato as Gallantmon  
Henry as MegaGardromon  
Rika as Sakuyamon  
Ryo as Justimon  
Kenta as Unknown  
Suzie as Unknown  
Kazu as Unknown  
Minami as Unknown  
Alice as Unknown  
Kai as Unknown  
Enzo as Unknown  
Jason as TigerVespamon  
Rachel as RustTyrannomon  
Unknown as DarkDramon  
Vice as Destromon  
Mako as Beelzemon and Ai as Unknown  
Layla as Lilithmon


	2. New Threat and Reunion Part 1

**Digimon Tamers: World Saga**

**Invasion Arc**

**Episode 1: New Threat and Reunion Part 1**

* * *

Several years after the Parasimon Invasion in an unknown location.

"I'm impressed. These digimons possess incredible strength. I must have them under our control. With there power we will be invincible.", the leader said.

"If I may, sir. Our scientist have developed something that may be of use.", the general said.

"And who is this scientist?", the leader asks. A man wearing glasses and a white lab coat walks in.

"Greetings, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Analogman. I have a way to take complete control of the digimon in the digital world and not even their gods can protect them.", Analogman said.

"How?", the leader asks.

Analogman puts down three folders: Project Yggdrasil, Project Vemmon, and Project X.

Project Yggdrasil will serve as the Super Computer that control the entire Digital Zone and its Digimon inhabitants, unfortunately it can't work on those already on Earth. Once I have the Monster Maker's original Digimon Program I will be able to install Yggdrasil with no trouble at all.

Project Vemmon. This one is very special and my most favorite. This is an artificial digimon that possess the ability to merge with any machinery into a new stronger digimon. Its very similar to Bio-Merge Evolution.

Project X. This is the most powerful, but most troubling to control plan of all. It is a deadly virus to all digimon, naturally it would kill them but I made this one weak so I can only cause intense pain. We can blackmail any Digimon that manages to avoid being control by Yggdrasil into joining us for an antidote. However this project is something I prefer not to use as it is too unpredictable and should be saved as a last resort.

"Very interesting and promising. The Dark Shadow will help fund your research and supply you soldiers for your tests.", the president said.

* * *

The Tamers, minus Ryo and the younger ones are starting their third year of high school. They all stand in the park as the principal starts his announcement.

"Welcome back student it's good of you to return.", the principal said.

From a distance the tamers partner digimon watch the whole thing through binoculars in Guilmon's hideout. Unfortunately they were fighting over them.

"It's my turn, so give it to me!", Terriermon said

"No it isn't! It's my turn now, so I get to use it!", Impmon said.

Renamon quickly breaks the fight up, while Guilmon and Marineangemon slept through the whole thing.

"I'm surprised that Kazu got an A+ in machinery and engineering.", Cyberdramon said to Guardromon.

"That's because I gave him a hand.", Guardromon said proudly.

* * *

Meanwhile in digital world an Elecmon with yellow markings instead of blue was sitting just inside a small cave looking out to the lowest part of the Digimon Tamers digital world. Sitting further inside the cave was a Xioumon and a Bukamon with a diagonal scar on his right fin. "Xiaomon, Bukamon I have decided that I am ready to go back to the human world," the Elecmon said while turning his head to look at them.

"Finally not to complain and all but we have waiting a long time for you to decide to go back to the human world," said the Bukamon.

"Yes and we did promise Impmon to watch over you so it was not like we could leave because you do not want to anger a guy like him," said the Xiaomon.

"And I thank you for that but you don't have to come along with me to the human world," said Elecmon.

"Even thought I only spent a short time there I have a strange feeling that I should go back to the human world," Xiaomon said.

"I feel the same way. Even thought I never been to the human world at all I want to come with you two," said Bukamon.

"Right then to Jeri," Elecmon exclaimed.

"To Minami," Xiaomon followed.

"To the human world and what ever lies for me there," exclaimed Bukamon lastly.

* * *

Back in the human world.

Analogman leads General Vice to a hanger.

"Where are you taking me exactly, professor?", Vice asks.

"You'll see.", Analogman said as the two enters the hanger. Vice widen his eyes in shock to what he sees.

"Is that...", Vice said before the professor interrupts.

"Yes, that is the USA ultimate weapons, the Juggernaut Battleship. This ship possess the program of the one in Hypnos' possession. It was the US attempt to fight back against the Digimon threat until I stole it.", Analogman then gives Vice a grey D-Ark. "With this D-Ark and the Vemmon you can bio-merge with the digimon and ship into a living weapon. A weapon powerful enough to destroy all your enemies. Even an army of one million cannot stop you."

Vice smiles and takes the D-Ark. "It looks like that I will be in the front lines after all. Just how many Vemmons and D-Ark did you already made?"

"At least five million.", Analogman said.

"That's more than enough for both the human and digital world. I need to find someone to lead the troops in the digital world.", Vice said as he takes his leave.

Analogman turns to the ship. "You can't stop me this time Gennai. You and your DigiDestined will never stop me."

* * *

In the land of the Sovereign. Azulongmon wakes up from his slumber having a terrible vision. "What is this vision I see? And why is it involved with the boy Takato and Guilmon?" Azulongmon widen his eyes in fear. "I must warn the Tamers."

* * *

Back in the human world the Tamers are walking to a cafe called DigiCafe.

"Man, Henry. Is there anything you're not good at? You've got straight A's in everything.", Kazu asks.

"If this keeps up he may end up being our version of Izzy.", Kenta jokes.

Takato was about to add to that agreement when there was a loud beeping sound. But instead of 6 D-Powers going off at once it was one previously inactive D-Power going off. "Huh. Why is Jeri's going off I thought that Leomon was dead," said Takato. After the D-Reaper incident Jeri kept her D-Power even thought her digimon probably will never come back. But now is seemed to come into life as quickly as it stopped.

"I thought so to. Is it okay if I go searching for him on my own because I want to find him by myself," said Jeri.

"I guess so, but right after that come strait to the DigiCafe we will be waiting for you there," said Takato.

"Okay, I will see you there later. Bye," Then she headed off towards Shinjuku Park where the partner locator was pointing too.

"Well I guess we should go to cafe and wait for her there," said Kazu.

"But still why would Leomon not come with the other digimon when they left the digital world.", Henry wonders. "And I thought he was absorbed by Impmon."

"Momentia, Henry, momentia," said Terriermon.

* * *

While this is going on in the area between the human world and the digital world a yellow marked Elecmon, a Xiaomon, and a Bukamon were making their way across this area trying to find somewhere to get into the human world. Then all of a sudden the Elecmon and Xiaomon stopped and started looking around. "We're not alone here," said Elecmon.

"Of course we're not the only ones here are tons of digimon just like us trying to into the human world either to get away from the digital world or to concur the human world," said Bukamon.

"Yes I know that but this is different I don't know why, but it is." said Elecmon. Then there was a brown and black blur which passed right between them without even slowing down.

'What was that," said Bukamon alarmed!?

"What ever it was it is gone now and we should get going ourselves," said Xiaomon. Shortly after this they started off again and eventually the trio found their way to the human world.

* * *

In the Dark Shadow Assembly Hall. Vice walks onto the stage and makes his announcement.

"Brave soldiers of Dark Shadow. For years we have been living in the shadows of the world. But no more. Ever since Digimon came to this world possessing incredible power it was actually a sign that our time has come to become the ruler of the world."

"There is but three obstacles.

1. The US Military.

2. The Digimon Tamers in Japan that defeated the D-Reaper and the invasion.

3. The Digimon inside the digital world."

"There is no need to fear though. Each one of you will receive a D-Ark and a Vemmon and can merge with any machinery in order to become a living weapons. Half of you will be under my command as I lead an invasion in Japan and the USA. Colonel Zol will lead the other half inside the Digital World."

* * *

While all this was happening Takato's cousin Kai was sitting with his knees up to his chest with his right arm over top and his left lying lazily behind his back. "I'm so bored, its to cold to go surfing, I've tried everything I could think of, its to early to start my homework, I am to awake to go to sleep, and there is no electricity. What is a guy like me supposed to do? Probably Takato and his friends are doing something not like I don't like it here but there is usually something for you to do in the city if you are willing to find it. Plus you have electricity so you could get a computer and go on the Internet maybe watch TV. If not you could go to a friend's house or meet them somewhere. But me I live on an island in wintertime without electricity. So what on earth am I supposed to do,' Kai asked Himself. He then lifted his arms up in frustration only to find a grey ringed D-Ark in his left hand. "Hey isn't this one of those things that Takato and the other Tamers have, well I guess that means that I am a Tamer," said Kai.

"What are you talking about Kai," asked Kai's grandfather.

"Nothing grandpa," said Kai.

Still while this was going on Minami was through the streets of a city in Japan (not one in particular) without real purpose. She was wearing your run of the mill winter coat and boots with a pink sweater and blue jeans along with it. Then all of a sudden a ball of white light appeared out of no where and turned into a D-Power with a pink screen ring the same shade as Labramon's ears when grabbed it out of curiosity. "Labramon," said Minami quietly.

And finally while all this was going on Alice McCoy was walking through the streets of Shinjuku near Shinjuku Park. She was wearing a black coat, boots, gloves and sweater with a pair of dark blue jeans. She didn't want to think about it but these days she couldn't stop thinking about Dobermon. She tried to put the D-Reaper incident behind her, and she did, but now it seems that she could only think about it. She was so caught up with her thoughts she didn't even notice a deep fog bank typical of a Biomergance when it appeared. She only stopped when collided with the Biomerged digimon. "Alice," said Dobermon. The next thing Alice knew she had a black ringed D-Ark in her left hand.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

**Please Review**


	3. New Threat and Reunion Part 2

**Digimon Tamers: World Saga**

**Invasion Arc**

**Episode 2: New Threat and Reunion Part 2**

* * *

"What was that?!", Vice shouts as he grabs Analogman's collar and lifts him up. "What do mean you can't open a portal to the Digital World?"

"I told you before. I'm a busy man, working with all the other projects and besides building a working gate for an army takes time and multiple testing. Now let go of me you idiot!", Analogman said scared to his wits.

"What about that gateway you made for the Dark Ocean?", Vice shouts shaking Analogman really hard.

"That was just a prototype and meant for that other world. The world of the Digidestined. It will be used once we have an army of elite tamers.", Analogman said as his eyes turn dizzy. Vice loses his patient, throws Analogman to the ground, and leaves. "And I thought MaloMyotismon have anger issues, but that's what will make Shadow Tamers strong."

Analogman then turns to his computer revealing Gallantmon changing into Crimson Mode and destroying an army of Parasimons. "I'll have great use for him, but how will I get him on my side?"

* * *

Back with Vice.

"Tch, I'll let that guy do whatever he wants. I'll just start with the invasion in the human world first.", Vice said as he looks at this D-Ark. "I think I'll give this a test run." Vice stands on the Juggernaut Ship as it leaves.

Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean was a mighty naval fleet belonging to the United States of America. Dozens of steel warships cut through the waters on their way to support a war in the Middle East. Among these ships was the latest product of American technological power, the USS Reagan. It was an island of steel in the vast empty reaches of the sea, a base of operations for America's air force. The American Navy and Air Force were about to face something they had never fought before; Digimon.

A blip appeared on the Reagan's sonar. "Captain, we have sonar contacts ahead us!" cried a sailor.

"Sound the alarm! Helmsman, evasive manoeuvres!" ordered the captain. "Prepare to fire!"

Vice standing on Juggernaut's deck looks ahead and sees the fleet firing on him. The Juggernaut suffer heavy damage. Vice then takes out his D-Ark. "Vemmon come on out!"

Vemmon jumps out of the ship's control room and lands next to Vice. "Time to give this a shot. **Biomerge Activate!**"

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION!**

Vice merges with Vemmon and the Juggernaut Battleship.

**Vemmon hyper-biomerge to...**

Vemmon dug his claws into the ship while merging with Vice. At once, combined Vemmon's very being entered the computers of the Juggernaut. He began to merge with the aircraft carrier, which began an unnatural transformation into the Digimon. Parts of the ship shifted and formed a crimson, half-human, half dragon body with gold markings. From each of its shoulders extended a trio of massive cannons. Several golden talons grew out of Destromon's massive hands, and he roared in triumph.

**DESTROMON**

The digimon sinks into the ocean. Suddenly, a maelstorm formed beneath one of the aircraft carriers lands next to the ship and create a large whirlpool. The ship was rendered helpless as it spun in a rapid, dizzying circle that threw the crew into the walls of their own ship. The carrier's planes were slammed into the walls, nearly crushing the mechanics on duty. On the deck, the sailors held on for dear life to avoid being flung into the sea itself. One of the unlucky ones lost his grip, and was battered into the sea by the aft of the ship.

The naval fleet saturated the sea with a seemingly endless torrent of depth charges. However, this was not enough to ward off their attackers. A claw skewered one of the gunboats and lifted it into the air like a trophy. Destromon's head popped out of the water and his claws crushed the ship like a soda can. Several sailors abandoned the ship and swam away from the angry beast as fast as they could.

Destromon marched towards the shores of an uncharted island to have better ground. Several American fighter planes flew in to intercept. The pilots contacted their carrier with confirmation of Destromon's sighting and received orders to engage the beast. A series of swooshes filled the air as the pilots launched missiles into the creature's back. After the explosions had settled, the pilots realized their attack had no effect.

"The target is undamaged! I repeat; the target is undamaged!" said a pilot into his radio.

Some distance away, a second fleet of American battleships trained their guns onto Destromon. They unleashed a deafening bang with every shot they fired. The shells burst around Destromon like a fireworks display on a national holiday. The planes turned around for a second attack run and pelted Destromon with more missiles and machinegun fire. The behemoth was irritated and proceeded to eliminate the pests firing at him.

Destromon swivelled to follow the planes and flooded his airspace with the bursting of shells. The pilots immediately began evasive manoeuvres upon realizing they were taking fire. One by one, the bursting shells knocked the planes out of the sky until none were left. Several unseen shells collided with his face, enraging him even further. He traced their path back to the battleships and immediately trained his weapons onto them.

A trail of blue sparkles left his cannon as a slug shot outwards at a battleship. The ship's armour may as well have been butter due to the ease with which the slug burned through the metal. The slug punched a trail of holes all the way through to the other side of the hull. Water began flooding into the ship and the alarm sounded. The crew tried desperately to seal off the flooded compartment.

The ship suddenly tilted forwards. "Damn! What the hell did he hit us with?" asked the captain.

"It must be some sort of rail gun!" replied tactical officer.

A shell struck the bridge, hurtling the crew to the ground. The explosion wounded the captain in the leg. "Argggh!" groaned the captain.

"Captain!" asked one of the sailors.

"I'll live," replied the captain, as the sailor helped him onto his feet. He grabbed a radio to give orders. "All hands, abandon ship! Abandon ship!"

The crew of the battleship scrambled for the lifeboats. They rowed out to sea to see their ship swallowed by the seemingly endless waters of the Pacific. The battle with Destromon still raged on, and shells burst all around from the exchange of fire. The American fleet fought back with courage, but it was clear that they were outmatched. Another ship sank beneath the waves, and another. They had no choice but to flee for their lives from Destromon's relentless assault.

* * *

_Dark Shadow HQ_

Analogman watches the entire event through their own invisible satellite. "It would appear that the test is a success." Analogman then turns to another several computer screens. Each shows and image of the dark spores, digicores, and a gauntlet. He then smiles sinisterly.

* * *

_Hypnos Building_

"This monster appeared after an attack on an American naval fleet travelling to the war in Iraq. After decimating the JSDF naval fleet, the creature continued its advance towards Tokyo Bay. The authorities are urging residents to vacate the area as soon as possible," announced the reporter on TV.

Yamaki was deeply disturbed by this event. The Japanese authorities confront US authorities for creating an illegal warship without anyone's knowledge.

"There's something different about this digimon, but I don't know what. I would appear that I need the Monster Makers again.", Yamaki said to himself.

* * *

In the digital world in the water filled layer a group of 6 Digimon Tamers were making their way to a disturbance in that part of the digital world. Each of them was partnered to an aquatic digimon. They were partnered to a Shakoumon, a normal Otomamon, a red Data attributed Otomamon, a light blue vaccine attributed Otomamon, a Betamon and a Crabmon. "Come on its not to far away and we need to get there today," said the apparent leader with a Crabmon.

"Its easy for you to say you're the most active of all of us," said the boy with a Shakoumon.

"Hey! I can see something in front of us," said the girl with a normal Otomamon. They soon found what would probably be causing the disturbances. It was a strange glowing symbol coming out of ground.

"What is it? It looks like nothing I've seen before," said the girl with a red Otomamon.

"I don't know but I think we should have nothing to do with it," said the girl with a light blue Otomamon.

"We should better go or the Arc will leave with out us," said the boy with a Betamon.

* * *

Jeri was walking through Shinjuku Park following the partner locator. She eventually came to the digital field where Leomon was probably. "Well here goes nothing," said Jeri and she walked into the digital field. "Leomon," Jeri called out.

"I'm here well kind of," said a voice. Then out of the fog came an Elecmon with yellow markings instead of blue. "I'm Leomon in my rookie form my name is Elecmon I'm a vaccine attributed mammal Digimon whose attack is Super Thunder Strike," said Elecmon.

"Well at least your back that's all that maters," said Jeri.

"Hey! Elecmon aren't you going to introduce us to your partner over there," said a voice then of the fog came Bukamon with a diagonal scar on his right fin and Xiaomon.

"Um right. This Bukamon and Xiaomon they came with me to the human world," said Elecmon.

"It is nice to meet you two. Okay, why not we go to DigiCafe where you two can stay until you can find your own Digimon Tamers," said Jeri.

"But I already know the name of my Tamer it's Minami," said Xiaomon.

"Hey. Were you that Seasarmon/Labramon that Takato told me about," asked Jeri.

"Yes. Apparently I somehow was revived as a Xiaomon a few months back," said Xiaomon.

"Um. Hey I think I know the name of mine too its…Kai, Kai Urazoe," said the Bukamon.

"You mean you are the partner to Takato's cousin Kai," said Jeri.

"Probably. So come on let's go I'm tired of being here," said Bukamon.

"Um, so what's with the scar," asked Jeri?

"It's a weird story I'll tell you it after I meet Kai," said Bukamon. After that they left the digital field and headed off towards DigiCafe.

* * *

_At the DigiCafe_

"Henwy I'm bored when is Jewi coming," said Suzie.

"I don't know," said Henry.

"Hey Goggle-head is Jeri back yet," said Rika who came into the room with Ryo. In the room was Susie, Henry, Takato, Kazu, Kenta, and their partners, along with Rika and Ryo came in Renamon.

"Nope she's still out there," said Takato.

"Hey everybody look whom I brought with me," said Alice along with her came into the cafe was Dobermon.

"Wow. Dobermon's back too," said Takato.

"Hey. Everybody look who I've found this is the rookie form of Leomon Elecmon and apparently these two are the partners of Minami and Kai, Xiaomon and Bukamon," said Jeri.

"It took you long enough to get here.", Impmon said to himself.

"Wow you look just like an Elecmon except for the yellow markings and all. Hey Bukamon what's up with the scar," asked Kazu?

"I'll tell you when I get to see Kai," repeated Bukamon.

"I'll see what I can do," said Takato.

"That still leaves where we can keep these two till we can get arrangements for either Bukamon to go to Okawa or for Kai to come here," said Henry.

"Hey Takato your mother wants to speak to you. She said your cousin Kai is calling. I already set the call to him.", said Jeffrey owner of DigiCafe. "Hey, Digitamamon! Are the drinks ready?"

"Okay, hold your horses. I only have one shell after all.", Digitamamon said walking out.

**_====================Digimon Analyzer====================  
Name: Digitamamon  
Attribute: Data  
Level: Ultimate  
Family: Virus Buster_****_  
Partner: Jeffrey Cook_**

**"Nothing can penetrate my shell and when I poach my enemies with my Nightmare Syndromer attack, their minds get cracked. I mostly work in the kitchen so none of the humans can see me."**

**Attacks:**

**Enigma - Releases light with holy energy flashing from inside his eggshell.  
**

**Nightmare Syndrome - Fires a powerful blast of dark energy from the opening in his eggshell which traps his enemies in an endless nightmare.**

**Swing Egg - Launches egg-like projectiles at opponents.**

"Okay," said Takato and takes the phone. "Hey Kai so what do you want to talk to me about," asked Takato?

"Guess what I got a D-Arc today isn't that great I'm a Tamer like you and your friends," said Kai.

"Yeah. I think I might even have him here so you just wait a minute. (To Bukamon) Hey Bukamon do you want to talk to your Tamer," asked Takato.

"You bet I do," answered Bukamon.

"Okay, so you put this end up to your ear and talk through this end," said Takato pointing to the mentioned parts.

"Okay. (Talking to Kai) Hey Kai I'm Bukamon and I'm probably your Digimon partner," said Bukamon. After this they started talking about each other and where Kai lived.

"I'll see what I cam do to get a flight over there and also can you please hand the phone back to my cousin," asked Kai?

"Sure thing partner. (To Takato) Here you go Takato," said Bukamon handing him the phone, which he had his fins rapped around.

"Thank you," said Takato. With that Bukamon went over to where the others were sitting. "So see you soon," asked Takato?

"At least tomorrow," said Kai.

"Okay then. Bye," said Takato.

"Bye," said Kai and they both hanged up the phone. After hanging up the phone Takato went back to where the others were sitting. There Henry is writing some papers for Jeffrey. Henry finishes and gives the papers to Jeffrey.

"Alright, I'll take care of the two, until there Tamers arrive.", Jeffrey said.

**_====================Digimon Analyzer====================  
Name: Jeffrey Cook  
Bio-Merge: Currently Unable_****_  
Partner: Digitamamon_**

**"The name's Jeffrey. I'm the owner of the DigiCafe and also a member of Hypnos. My cafe also serves as a day care for new digimons that bio-emerge, until their Tamers arrive."**

"You two better behave here.", asked Henry.

"Yeah you can count on us," said Xiaomon and Bukamon together. "You won't regret it."

A while later while later when Rika was walking home with Ryo. "Ryo, there's something I want to ask you.", said Rika.

"What is it?", said Ryo.

"There is someone I love, but I'm not too sure if he loves me back." said Rika. Ryo smiles knowing who she means.

"You're talking about Takato, right?", Ryo said. Rika's face turn red and Ryo puts his hand on her shoulder. "Only you have the answer to that question, Rika. Just follow your heart." Feeling better Rika smiles. Just then the ground begins to shake.

"What was that?", Ryo said out loud.

Near Takato's Bakery, Takato also felt the shaking. "Is it an earthquake?"

Guilmon's eyes then change wildly. "It's a Digimon, but one I never smell or seen."

Takato looks up and sees the Digimon and to his surprise is gigantic. "Now I know why you said seen. That thing is a big as the Sovereigns." Takato pulls out his D-Ark to get data, but receives nothing. "No data? It this thing broken? Well, there's no time to think about it now. **Biomerge Activate!**"

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

**Please Review**


	4. New Threat and Reunion Part 3

**Digimon Tamers: World Saga**

**Invasion Arc**

**Episode 3: New Threat and Reunion Part 3**

* * *

Rika and Ryo looks up and sees Destromon landing onto the bay. The two grab their D-Ark, but got nothing.

"No data? It's not a Digimon?", Rika said in confusion.

"No, my D-Ark confirms that it is a Digimon, but a new and never before seen type.", Ryo said.

Destromon roars as it stands triumphant. Just then Rika and Ryo got the data, but only limited.

**====================Digimon Analyzer==================== **  
**Name: Destromon**  
**Attribute: Unknown**  
**Level: Mega **  
**Element: Metal **

**I am Destromon an artificial digimon created through the combination of a human, digimon, and machine. My powers are equal to the sovereigns and my body is made of Neo Digizoid an upgrade version of the original.**

**Attacks: **

**Death Barrage - Fires an all out barrage with his entire arsenal.**

**Rail Gun - Fires his three barrel gun wings at full power.**

**Machine Gun - A rapid fire technique. Mainly use to keep enemies away from his body.**

"...And here I was, thinking we weren't going to get any action, since the Locomon incident." commented Kazu as he and Guardromon looks up and sees Destromon from his home. "Let's go!"

"Oh man! I just hope things don;t get any worse." quipped Kenta as he and MarineAngemon hurries to the bay.

The Tamers had hurry across the city to the harbour, where they would intercept Destromon and attempt to destroy him. As they moved closer to the site of their battle, the bangs from exploding shells became ever louder. They could see Destromon's massive body looming in the distance, and could tell they had a major fight on their hands. They then look up and see Gallantmon flying towards him.

"Looks like Takato got the right idea.", Ryo said as the Tamers draw out their D-Arks.

**Biomerge Digivolution!**

"**Biomerge activate!**" cried Ryo.

"**Cyberdramon, Biomerge to...**"

**The azure Digivolutionary energy pulled the bodies of Ryo and Cyberdramon into one. A heroic figure with a crimson scarf zoomed across the sky. He was a superhero in a purple and white spandex suit. His face was concealed behind a visor of silver Chrome Digizoid. The superhero turned his cybernetic right arm into a gun and mowed down a horde of demons. The superhero struck a noble, heroic pose for all to see.**

"**Justimon!**"

"**Biomerge activate!**" cried Rika.

"**Renamon, Biomerge to...**"

**The sapphire Digivolutionary energy pulled the bodies of Rika and Renamon into one. The water reflection of the moon shines brightly as Renamon in invisible speed jumps pass it. Renamon lands on the water and slowly sinks in the water her legs become human-like. Renamon's right arm submerge through the water with a reflection of sakura trees and also change human-like as sakura blossom fly. On the rippled water is a reflection of Renamon, but on the water itself surrounded by sakura trees is a tall woman in a black bodysuit, with long silver hair blowing and wearing a fox mask. The woman summons four colors of light (yellow, red, green, blue), which then surround her body like a twister. A Gold armor appears onto the woman. Image of Renamon, Kyuubimon, and Taomon faze in and out. The woman does a back flip landing on a magic circle with her staff and strikes a pose.**

"**Sakuyamon!**"

"**Biomerge activate!**" cried Henry.

"**Terriermon, Biomerge to...**"

**The emerald Digivolutionary energy pulled the bodies of Henry and Terriermon into one. Terriermon's right ear dissolve and change into an arm with a gauntlet attaching to it. The right leg change into a large metallic leg also having a gauntlet attach to it. The body turns larger and greener with a yellow frown faceat the center. Two giant rockets pops out of the shoulders as Terriermon's head change to Gargomon to Rapidmon and finally it's true head. The machine performs a kick and lands onto the city with lights shining.**

"**Megagargomon!**"

"_Mega Barrage!_" Megagargomon fires a barrage of missiles towards Destromon. Destromon prepares to counter, but to his surprise the missiles turn and strikes him to the back.

The explosion was immense and knocked Destromon face first into the ground. "Oh yeah, how do you like that?" remarked Terriermon.

Destromon had left an imprint of himself where he fell, but would not be put out of action so easily. He rose to his feet incensed at Megagargomon's attack. "Lucky shot!" cried Destromon.

"Yeah? Well, there's more where that came from, buddy!" replied Megagargomon.

Destromon was clocked from behind once again, this time by Justimon's shots, Sakuyamon's spells, and Gallantmon's shield blast. "Yeah, really courageous..." said Destromon sarcastically. "You guys want to try that again, now that I can see you?"

"Keep at it guys! Let him have it!" cried Calumon sitting on Jeri's head.

Destromon decided to make the first move and began to shell the Digimon with his cannons. Though he filled the air with explosions, they all darted out the way and evaded his attack. Justimon punches Destromon to the ribs, but that served only to nudge him rather than cause any real damage. Destromon lashed out with his claws and smashed Justimon through the wall of a nearby warehouse.

While Justimon had Destromon preoccupied, Gallantmon nailed him in the back with a jab of a lance. Instead of bouncing off, the knight Digimon grabbed onto Destromon's back and produced an electrical charge. "_Lightning Joust!_" Gallantmon fires a large burst of lighting inside Destromon making him scream in pain. Destromon tumbled onto the ground with a thud.

"I think we got him!" said Ryo and Cyberdramon.

"Guess again!" cried Destromon defiantly.

His claw suddenly sgrabs Gallantmon and smashed him into the water. Destromon subsequently felled Magegargomon with a rail gun slug. Destromon turned his attention to Sakuyamon and saturated the air with bursting flak. The shaman had no way of escaping, despite her small stature and great mobility. She fell into the ocean like a stone being dropped from the sky.

"This is not good," commented Calumonas he hides behind Jeri. "I hope they're alright..." All the other non-biomerge Tamers hide behind a building.

Destromon, content with his victory over the Digimon, walked westward towards the Shinjuku area. As he advanced, he shelled every building in his sight. He left nothing behind but a trail of rubble and smouldering buildings. Some time later, Sakuyamon popped out of the water, she then pulls the unconscious Gallantmon out of the water. Justimon, who gestured to Calumon to indicate he was fine, emerges from the building. The three were joined by Megagargomon, who had also recovered from their defeat.

"He's going to tear the city apart if we don't do something!" warned Justimon clutching his chest in pain.

"Well don't just stand there! Follow him!", Sakuyamon orders. "I'll try help Gallantmon." The group takes off as Sakuyamon does CPR on Gallantmon.

* * *

Henry's family, the Wong family, grabbed their belongings and boarded the family car to evacuate. It was a difficult task for the JSDF to evacuate people from a large area such as a city. The sidewalks were filled with armed servicemen and police supervising and directing the flow of traffic. The streets were clogged with cars of other refugees fleeing from the AoA's war on the Real World. The traffic jam seemed to extend infinitely both ahead and behind the Wong family.

Janyu's family was getting restless and Janyu himself was growing frustrated. "Come on, that thing could come here any minute!"

"I'm still worried about our children!" said Mayumi, Janyu's wife.

"We can't do anything about them now, honey. We have no choice but to trust their Digimon to protect them." Janyu sighed. "I just hope we'll still be around so they have a family to come home to..."

The Odaiba area near Tokyo Bay had already been demolished. With nothing left to do there, Destromon moved his rampage deeper into Tokyo. He travelled westward to the district of Shinjuku, leaving utter devastation in his path. His cannons banged as they lobbed shell after shell into the homes and offices of the citizens. His machine guns pelted a corporate building until it was filled with holes like Swiss cheese. The JSDF had long evacuated the area so no one was in danger.

"Come on! He's going to reach Shinjuku soon!" cried Ryo. Justimon soared through the air with Megagargomon right behind him.

Destromon had run into an army of armed vehicles and soldiers that remained behind to protect the city. It was clear from the destruction of the nearby buildings that the two sides had engaged in battle. Unfortunately, the army had lost, even the nukes fired did no damage. Justimon glanced at the battered vehicles and injured soldiers. Justimon intervened in Destromon's fun and kicked him in the back of the head. Megagargomon followed suit, took aim, and fired his shoulder rockets into the hole of Destromon's back. Again, the attacks toppled the robotic dragon man, but they didn't keep him down for long. He got up and turned to face his attackers.

Destromon was filled with ennui. "You guys again?"

"Yeah, that's right! Don't think you're going to get rid of us that easily!" reminded Terriermon.

"Looks like you guys just don't know when to quit. It's time I taught you a lesson!", Destromon said as he flooded the air with the bursting of shells. Justimon and Megagargomon were pushed into the defensive and began shielding themselves with their arms. The other tamers arrive to help the wounded soldiers.

"Man, what does it take to stop this guy?", Kazu asks as he lifts up a injured soldier.

Justimon unsheathed a dangerous blade of orange energy and charged at Destromon. He weaved left and right and evaded all of his opponent's shots. He reached Destromon's massive body and began to bounce up to the dragon man's head, dodging each of Destromon's attempts to swat him off. Justimon slashed Destromon's head and the dragon man reared back in pain. On the way down, Justimon made a huge overhand slash, just as Megagargomon reloads his shoulder rockets, while two additional rocket in each hand.

Megagargomon jumps and fires/throws his rockets straight into Destromon's open mouth. Destromon was shoved backwards with each explosion until he lost his balance and fell onto his back. The two Tamers knew that he had dealt the dragon man a severe blow. Though Destromon did return to his feet, they could see the marks and dents he had created. With that and Destromon's previous injuries, he didn't seem nearly as invincible as before.

However, Destromon was also enraged by being a victim to such a powerful attack. The dragon man pounded the area with a seemingly endless stream of bursting shells. One by one, the Digimon fell to the relentless assault, beginning with Megagargomon. Justimon charged the dragon as a desperation move, and evaded each of the explosions. Eventually, his attack came to an end as Destromon clawed him out of the air and hurtled him into a building.

"Where's the Sovereign when you need one.", Kenta mutters as he help Alice put two soldiers on Dobermon.

* * *

Back in the port Sakuyamon continues with her CPR, but have no success.

"Ugh, nothing! And I have no spells for healing.", Sakuyamon said in anger. "I have no choice then." Sakuyamon slowly reach for Gallantmon's helmet and removes it.

* * *

Both Justimon and Megagargomon lies badly beaten.

"He's too powerful.", Ryo said. "This guy makes Millenniummon, Dark Masters, and Malomyotismon amateurs."

"I can't move. Even my bruises have bruises.", Terriermon moaned. "Where's Takato?"

Destromon slowly raise his foot and prepares to stomp on them until...

"_Royal Saber!_" A powerful lightning blasts strikes Destromon down to the ground. Destromon stands back up.

"Who did that?!", Destromon screams in anger for being taken down by one attack. Gallantmon appears, but different.

**"Gallantmon Crimson Mode!**"

"_Invincible Sword!_" Gallantmon charges his sword at full power and makes a huge slash. Destromon blocks the attack with his left arm only for it to be cut off. Destromon widen his eyes in shock.

"I have no choice, but to fall back.", Destromon said as he grabs his fallen arm and flies away. Gallantmon collapse through exhaustion and change back into Takato and Guilmon.

* * *

In the DigiCafe, which is surprisingly undamaged.

Alice and Jeri helps put bandages on Ryo and Henry as they suffered the most damage. Cyberdramon sits on a table with bandage wrapped around his chest, while Terriermon's entire body with wrapped. Takato lies on the table with an ice pack on his forehead.

"So Rika, how did you manage to wake Gallantmon up?", Henry asks.

"Well I...", Rika said before she and Renamon's face too red.

In Rika's mind she as Sakuyamon slowly removes Gallantmon's helmet and blushed upon seeing his face. She then make lip to lip contact to Gallantmon. Rika shakes her head blowing the image away.

"I punched him to the stomach.", Rika said leaving quickly with Renamon, much to everyone's confusion.

* * *

_Dark Shadow HQ_

Destromon sits in the hanger bay, while hundreds of engineers are putting and welding Destromon's arm back.

"I underestimated those tamers, but more specifically Gallantmon.", Destromon said and then smiles. "Looks like I have found a worthy opponent." The crew finishes reattaching the arm and Destromon clutches it hard.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

**Please Review**


	5. S-Class

**Digimon Tamers: World Saga**

**Invasion Arc**

**Episode 4: S-Class**

* * *

Once again Vice grabs Analogman's collar and lifts him up. "Are you trying to kill me?!", Vice shouts shaking Analogman really hard. "That portal of yours nearly blew me to bits. I was lucky that I was biomerged into Destromon before that happened!"

"I told you. Getting to this world's Digital World is not that easy. This world doesn't have any ports to use like in the Adventure World and the portals here are very unstable, dangerous, and comes randomly.", Analogman said with his eyes dizzy again.

"You told me that you once worked with this Gennai person in the past during the Dark Master's reign.", Vice shouts shaking him even harder.

"True, but he never trusted me, due to our different theories.", Analogman said. Vice throws the scientist to the ground and storms off. Analogman puts his glasses back on. "I hate to say this, but that hot-head got a point." An empty pistol hits the scientist to the head knocking him out.

"I heard that!", Vice shouts across the hall.

* * *

Vice walks to the hanger where the Juggernaut battleship was being repaired and upgraded. Vice walks to his Vemmon.

"How's it going?", Vice asks.

"Repairs are 99% complete, and the Super Nuclear Reactor is being installed. With this reactor we can use our ultimate attack; **Nuclear Blast**. The attack possess the power of ten nukes.", Vemmon explains. "Not even the Sovereign can survive a full blast. Unfortunately we need at least a hour to charge before firing."

"I'm not surprised. Every weapon is a double-edge sword no matter how powerful it is.", Vice said. Just then a Demidevimon flies over Vice and drops a letter. Vice catches the envelope and reads it. Vice crumbles the letter and heads for the Juggernaut ship. "Time to go Vemmon. We have been summoned."

* * *

"So how long till Kai and Minami's plane arrives," Bukamon asked.

It was the next day and Bukamon, Xiaomon, Henry, Takato, Rika and Terriermon were waiting for Kai and Minami's plane to arrive. Guilmon was in the DigiCafe eating and Renamon was off somewhere probably somewhere close.

"From the schedule in next few minutes," Henry said.

"So momentia, Bukamon.", Terriermon said.

"Hey look I think I can see the plane already its getting ready to land.", said Takato. A few minutes later they saw Kai ad Minami. "Hey Kai over here," yelled Takato!

"Hey cousin. Hey what happened to Guilmon?", Kai asks.

"He's eating in the DigiCafe.", Takato said.

"Oh, to bad I wanted to see him," said Kai.

"Probably if he wasn't badly injured from our battle against Destromon he would have probably jumped at the chance," said Takato.

"Yeah probably both literally and figuratively. Well at least Bukamon is here.", said Kai.

"**BUKAMON DIGIVOLVE TO GOMAMON**."

"**XIAOMON DIGIVOLVE TO LABRAMON**."

"Hey look I'm a Gomamon now neat.", said the newly evolved Gomamon.

"Yeah it is really neat," said Kai.

"Labramon," said Minami hugging Labramon around the neck.

* * *

Someplace in the Digital World.

Azulongmon flies to the center of the Digital World after being called for a meeting with the other Sovereigns. Azulongmon sees Ebonwumon, Zhuqiaomon, and Baihumon are already present.

"I am here. What is the meaning of this summoning?", Azulongmon demands.

"The Digital Prison known as the Death Pyramid has been broken into.", Zhuqiaomon said with concern. This shocks all of the other Sovereigns. "Fortunately the guards were able to recaptured all of the criminal digimon, however..."

"You don't mean...", Baihumon said in horror.

"That's right majority of the S-Class criminals have escaped.", Zhuqiaomon finish.

"This is terrible. Even a single S-Class prisoner lurking in the digital world could be an incredible danger to the public.", Azulongmon said with concern.

"But how did they even break out. They were all well contained.", Ebonwumon said in confusion. "Even if they all broke out of their cells they still couldn't have broken out of the prison itself."

"That's the thing. The Wardenmon reports that someone broke into the prison and got them out from the inside by a portal.", Zhuqiaomon said.

"That's impossible. Only the Ultimate D-Ark possess the power to create portals and the boy Takato is the only Tamer to have one.", Baihumon said.

"Actually there is another thing that concerned me. The watchmen states that before the attack they saw a human with a digimon merging into one. The digimon that attacked is unknown so far.", Zhuqiaomon said.

* * *

In the DigiCafe.

The Tamers and their digimon were having lunch. "Hey, where's Takato?", Jeri asks.

"He went home to pick up his Digivice he left behind in his home.", Rika answers.

"Speaking of Digivices. I have something to tell you guys.", Henry said.

"What's that?", Ryo asks.

"I'll tell you once Takato arrives.", Henry said and by perfect timing Takato walks in. Just before Henry could say anything someone tackle Takato, knocking him to the ground. He kneels over him as Takato shakes his head woozily.

"Major coolness out there, Takato. You took on a giant robot digimon and beat him.", the boy said as he stands up moving by each word. "I mean; bang, crunch, bash, wham, pow, boom, crash, crunch..." Before the boy continues Alice walks to him.

"Enzo.", Alice said.

"What, sis?", Enzo asks.

"I think Takato gets the picture.", Alice said as the two looks down.

"That's for sure.", Takato said gasping for air from Enzo's jumping on his chest.

"Who's that kid?", Kai asks pointing at Enzo.

"That's Enzo Mccoy. He's Alice's little brother, he was born after Alice disappearance, but after her return the two got along nicely. Even Dobermon is fond of him.", Jeri said petting Elecmon.

Just then Jeffrey's computer screen starts glowing. The Tamers look at the screen and sees Azulongmon.

"Azulongmon?", Henry said in surprise.

"Tamers thank goodness that I have finally come in contact with you.", Azulongmon said.

"What's wrong you sound concerned?", Takato said.

"I am. You see all of the S-Class Digimon Prisoners have escaped.", Azulongmon said shocking all the digimon, minus Guilmon.

"What's wrong you guys?", Jeri asks in concern. "What are S-Class Digimon?"

"It is better that I explain.", Guardromon said. "S-Class Digimon are the most dangerous and insanely powerful digimons who have caused great crimes in the past. Most are said to even rival the Digimon Sovereigns."

"What crimes are they? I thought digimon fighting and destroying another is natural?", Rika said.

"True, but the crimes they have committed are usually attacking the Digimon Sovereigns, or attacking digimons living in villages or cities.", Guardromon said. "The digimons and the Sovereigns saw such action uncalled for and have all band up to stop them. Because destroying them would just be an easy way for the S-Class to escape the Sovereigns instead imprisoned them for all eternity."

"S-Class Digimon?", Gomamon said as he widen his eyes. "That's right!"

"What wrong, Gomamon?", Kai asks.

"It's about my scar.", Gomamon said.

"Are you trying to say you know something about the prison break?", Rika asks.

"Not exactly, but I think there might be some relation to this.", Gomamon said.

* * *

**Gomamon's Flashback**

_"Back when I was Bukamon I was swimming the ocean peacefully having a nice swim till I saw something flying over me."_

**Bukamon was swimming around. He then looks up and sees something flying over him.**

_"Saw the flying creature landing on a small island where BanchoLeomon usually meditates."_

**Bukamon float to the island and sees the flying creature lands behind BanchoLeomon. BanchoLeomon opens his eyes and turns to the intruder.**

**"And who might you be?", the lion digimon demands.**

**"To tell you the truth I'm not too sure myself as I have no knowledge of this form, but you may call my Darkdramon.", the intruder replies.**

**The lion digimon sees a D on Darkdramon's shoulder. "It looks like you were part of the D-Brigade."**

**"Was part of the D-Brigade. Because of you I was a disgraced and kicked out of the group.", Darkdramon said clutching his fist.**

**"I see. You were the Tankdramon I faced in the past and defeated.", BanchoLeomon said. "Very well then. I accept your challenge."**

_"The two digimon faced of and boy do I tell you the battle was intense, but eventually BanchoLeomon won the duel."_

**"Stay down you are defeated.", the lion said standing on the fallen Darkdramon. **

_"Unfortunately Darkdramon saw me and did something unforgivable."_

**Darkdramon smirks. "I don't think so!", Darkdramon said as he throws his lance towards towards Bukamon.**

**"No!", BanchoLeomon shouts as he jumps off of Darkdramon and shields Bukamon. The lance pierce through the lion's body and stabs Bukamon's right fin.**

**"I knew that you would shield that weakling.", Drakdramon said in a mocking tone as he grabs his lance and pulls it out of BanchoLeomon's body. "Any last words?"**

**"Those who fight without honor dies without honor.", BanchoLeomon said as he did his finishing strike.**

_"And that was that. Darkdramon defeated BanchoLeomon and absorbs his data."_

**"Now that this is taken care of. Time to visit the prison.", Darkdramon said flying off to the desert.**

* * *

"I see, so this Darkdramon was the attacker of the prison and freed all the S-Class criminals.", Azulongmon said. "That explains who is responsible, but the question is where are they?"

"What do you mean?", Henry asks.

"I have every single Mega-Digimon searching for the criminals all over the Digital World, but for some reason we haven't located them. It's as if they are no longer in the Digital World at all. The only place I can think of where they can be safe would be the human world.", Azulongmon said.

"But that would mean they took a portal, and I doubt there is on in the prison.", Takato said.

"It's not like they could make one.", Rika said.

"Actually there is one possible way.", Azulongmon said. "Takato place you digivice on the table."

Takato did so.

"Alright Tamer now listen well. What you see here is the Ultimate D-Ark. This very D-Ark is very unique to the others you possess as it possess the abilities to create portals between the Digital World and the Human World." Azulongmon explains. "Takato gained his by overcoming his inner darkness, but with this digivice and my powers I will be able to upgrade all of yours. Tamers bring out your Digivices."

Henry, Rika, Ryo, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Suzie, Ai and Mako, Kai, Alice, Minami, and Jeffery pulls out their Digivices. Takato's D-Ark glows and fire beams of light to the other D-Ark changing the rings.

Henry's become emerald.

Rika's become sapphire.

Ryo's become diamond.

Jeri's become topaz.

Kazu's become amber.

Kenta's become pearl.

Suzie's become ovalith.

Ai and Mako's become amethyst.

Kai's become silver.

Alice's become jet.

Minami's become morganite.

Jeffery's become ruby.

"There it is done. You tamers now possess the ability to create portals now.", Azulongmon said. "Before I leave I must warn you. I believe that the reason Darkdramon brought the criminals to the human world is most likely so they could finds Tamers themselves. You see before we sent the criminals to prison we've used the catalyst to revert them back to their rookie forms and rob them of their digi-evolution."

"That would make sense. They would need the power of the Sovereigns, Calumon, or Tamers.", Henry deduced.

"That's right, and there are good chance they've learned how to Bio-Merge to Mega so be careful.", Azulongmon said as the screen goes black.

* * *

Someplace in America

A teenage boy dressed in a trench coat with a brown scarf and electronic goggle leans on a building tossing his Black D-Ark. Just then a dragon-like digimon wearing a military outfit walks to the boy.

"Come on, Commandramon. We have a meeting to attend to.", the boy said as he and the digimon walks into the alley.

* * *

Please Review.


	6. Tick-Tock Part 1

**Digimon Tamers: World Saga**

**Invasion Arc**

**Episode 5: Tick-Tock Part 1**

**Note: Episode 5 and 6 are based on the Reboot second episode.**

* * *

_DigiCafe_

Henry travels through the closed doors, and is met by a sign displaying a large arrow pointing to the right. Henry turns to the left, but a holo-screen springs open, blocking Henry and displaying first a red "halt" octagon and hand, then a green hand pointing to the right. With no choice Henry turns and goes to the right, moving around to look at the many holo-screen displaying pointing arrows and other messages. He closes in on one booth. A holo-screen in front of it closes, revealing Enzo. Two holo-screens displaying telephones float by him. He adjusts their tilt. One of them flashes with a telephone noise.

"No way! A call!", Enzo said excited.

A Biyomon appears in the holo-screen. Enzo spins the rim of his ball cap and clears his throat.

"Enzo's Overwrite Delivery Service. Anyone, anywhere, any time.", Enzo said eagerly.

"Is this the DigiCafe?", Biyomon asks.

"No, wrong number.", Enzo answers in annoyance. The call clicks off. Enzo sighs.

"Enzo, what are you doing?", Henry asks. Just then Jeffery shows up with the sign and holds it in front of Enzo.

"Are you trying to ruin my business?!", Jeff said sternly.

After a pause Jeff walks back to the counter tossing the sign into the trash. Rika and Takato enters the building.

"Hey, Enzo. How's your new delivery service coming along?", Rika asks.

Enzo pulls down a holo-screen behind himself. As he chatters, it displays animated colored charts, multiple images of himself, and "Enzo's Overwrite Delivery Service."

"Oh, great! Just huge! Seriously active. I was destined for this job! I'm goin' multi! Quality! Major, even! I'm crunchin' along at high volume 'n proud of it! Call me whenever-", Enzo said until Takato stops him.

"We're glad to hear it.", Takato said proudly.

"Yeah. We'll be inside the storage if ya need us. Takato gonna pick up the Wanted Posters of the S-Class and test out our improved D-Arks.", Rika said.

"Okay, coolness.", Enzo said as he looks after them as they walk away. "We're talkin' gold here! You'll see! I'm gonna be as successful!", Enzo declares then he turns back to the table and sighs. "As soon as I get some orders."

_Sometime later the day turn dark..._

Enzo falls asleep in the booth not hearing a holo-screen ringing. The phone icon changes to a scene of General Vice sitting on his command throne, Hack and Slash behind each side. Vice's fingers tap on the arm with a solid metallic sound.

"Enzo's Overwrite Delivery Service. Anyone, anywhere, anytime.", Enzo said mechanically as he was asleep.

Slash does a take, comes right up to the screen and peers through, then returns to his place behind the throne.

"Excuse me!", Vice shouts in order to wake Enzo, which he was successful in as Enzo jumps up, startled, the brim of his hat spinning.

"Ah! I'm awake! I'm awake!", Enzo screams.

I have heard rumors that Shijuku have a new delivery service.", Vice said examining his pistol. "What a persuasive sales boy you are. You've convinced me to use your service for _all_ my deliveries."

"You mean it? Wait, I know you. You're General Vice! Oh man, you are a legend among the US Military. You came to the rank of general at the age of twenty and only been enlisted for two years.", Enzo said enthusiastically.

"Yes,my reputation is well known all over the world.", Vice said proudly. "Anyway, before I truly hire you for your service I must give you a test."

Hack holds up a gift box. As Enzo speaks, Hack wheels closer to the small capsule. He extends an arm through the capsule to shove the box into Enzo's hands.

"You can count on me. This may be my first afterschool function, but I'll show everyone that I'm big enough to handle - oof!", Enzo said until the box was shoved onto his hands.

"Take this package to Lilithmon. But whatever you do, don't tell her who sent it. Oh, and just to let you know she is now a BlackGatomon now and have a Tamer the goes by the name Layla. She live in a large mansion somewhere near Harajuku.", Vice explains.

"Oh, it's a surprise?", Enzo said conspiratorially.

"Precisely.", Vice answers hiding a sinister grin.

"No problem, Mr. Vice!", Enzo said and then shuts off his holo-screen. Vice laughs evilly, unaware that watching him from high above is DemiDevimon holding a camera.

* * *

_Storage..._

Rika sits on a chair reading a newspaper. Just then a portal appears and Gallantmon jumps out carrying a stack of paper.

"I take it the portal opening works even as we bio-merge into Megas.", Rika said closing her paper. Renamon then shows up.

"I take it you brought the wanted posters.", Renamon said.

"Yeah.", Gallantmon said as he spread the posters on the table. "I've got to admit. Even though they are all S-Class criminals the worth on them is really big. I mean look at this one. This one is called Lilithmon and she is worth 312,000,000 Bits just to be captured. It said here that she wooed a large number of male digimons and drained them of their datas barely leaving them alive, but made it all painful as if they were tortured to a thousand years."

"That's the S-Class for you. It also looks like that some of the lower class criminals have also escaped and made it to the Human World. High chance for them to turn Mega once they found a partner.", Renamon said. Just then the sound of footsteps rushing toward them is heard. Renamon takes off.

Enzo runs down the stairs, holding the package up.

"Guys! I did it!", Enzo shouts hastly and quickly. He then clears his throat and talks calmly. "I mean, I did it. I received my very first order."

"No way!", Gallantmon said surprised

"It's true!", Enzo said excitedly.

"Congratulations.", Rika said proudly.

"Well, gotta zip. I wouldn't wanna be late to Lilithmon's on my first delivery.", Enzo said as he turns to go.

"Okay. Be careful out there.", Rika warns. There is a long pause while Enzo's statement sinks into Gallantmon's and Rika's heads. Then they look at each other in alarm.

"Lilithmon?!", They both shout in shock.

* * *

Enzo steps out of the Cafe door and throws down his skateboard. Before Enzo could get on Rika grabs him and yank him back to the Cafe. Enzo sees Rika is posting with a fist on her hip and Gallantmon is standing with arms folded.

"Did you say Lilithmon?", Rika asks concernly.

"Yeah.", Enzo answers freeing himself from Rika's grasp.

"Who sent this package?", Rika asks suspiciously.

"Uh... it was, uh... some digimon named, uh... Biyomonc! Yeah, that's it!", Enzo said evasively knowing that no one will believe that he talked to the Legendary Military General.

"Why would anyone send a package to S-Class criminal? What's in it, a bomb?", Gallantmon jokes.

"I don't know! It's a surprise.", Enzo said secretively.

"A bomb.", both Rika and Gallantmon concludes.

"Better access what's inside, just to be safe.", Gallantmon said as his eyes change to X-Ray mode and grabs the box. He looks through the box and finds an black eye mask covered in jewels. "Looks like an eye mask for parties." Enzo snatches the package away.

"See? It's not a bomb! Can I go now?", Enzo asks.

"Enzo, I can't let you go.", Rika said.

"Huh? Oh, sure! I know what your problem is! You don't want me to become a Tamer! You don't want me to go on an adventure! Enzo's the little brother of a former ghost and Rika's the Queen who-", Enzo said in a head of steam until Rika stops him by covering his mouth.

"No, Enzo. It's too dangerous.", Rika said shaking her head.

"She's right, a place holding a S-Class criminal is no place for a little kid like you.", Gallantmon said. Enzo kicks Gallantmon to the leg, but unfortunately Gallantmon's armor is really hard. Enzo clutch his leg in pain.

"You're supposed to be on my side. I'm doomed. I give up. I'll never be a Tamer.", Enzo said in depression.

"Oh, man up. Act your age! There's a simple solution to every problem.", Rika said as she takes the package from Enzo and hands it to Gallantmon. "Gallantmon, you deliver the package, just this once. Enzo, you continue your business and don't quit so easily." Rika then walks back to the Diner. "And make it snappy, Takato, we've got wanted posters to sort."

The boys stare after Dot. Enzo's mouth is hanging open. Gallantmon sighs in defeat. "How does she do that?", Gallantmon questions.

"What? How girls manage to get boys to do all the work?", Enzo asks.

"Yeah.", Gallantmon replies.

"Don't ask me. I've been trying to figure that one out forever!", Enzo shrugs.

* * *

_Harajuku..._

A purple hair girl was trying out multiple dress, while a black cat was trying out different type of jewels.

**_====================Digimon Analyzer====================  
Name: BlackGatomon  
Attribute: Virus  
Level: Mega  
Family: Nightmare Soldiers  
Dark Area_****_  
Partner: Layla_**

**(Layla's Voice) "BlackGatomon with the jewels I have here you can make you light counterpart an ugly kitten."**

**Attacks**

**Lightning Paw** - Quickly punches an enemy.

**Lightning Kick - **Quickly kicks an enemy.

**Cat's Eyes** - Hypnotizes an enemy with its eyes.

**Cat Tail**

**====================Digimon Analyzer====================  
Name: Layla  
****Bio-Merge: Able  
Partner: BlackGatomon**

**(BlackGatomon's voice) "Oh Layla, with your money and our power we can even own an entire city."**

"So many clothes, so little time.", Layla sighs and sits on her bed in her undies. BlackGatomon jumps on her lap and purrs.

DemiDevimon flies in and looks up at the two.

"Batty!", Layla said affectionately.

"I wish she stops calling me that.", DemiDevimon mutters very quietly so the two can't here him.

"How dare enter my room, while I'm changing!", Layla screams in anger as she draws out her purple and black ring D-Ark. "**Biomerge activate!**"

**[Well you probably got the point with the first half of the biomerge, so I'll just get to the second half.] The moon slowly turns red as a naked woman stands in front of it.**** Thousands of bats forms a sphere surrounding the woman. They all attach to her body becoming her clothing. The woman then puts her hand into a red liquid and pulls it out revealing a gold claw. The woman then licks the claw and smirks menacingly.**

**"Lilithmon!"**

**_====================Digimon Analyzer====================  
Name: Lilithmon  
Attribute: Virus  
Level: Mega  
Family: Nightmare Soldiers  
Dark Area_****_  
Partner: Layla_**

**(DemiDevimon's Voice) "Oh no! Of all the evil digimon I worked for, Lilithmon is by far the strongest and scariest of all. Trust me I know."**

**Attack**

**Phantom Pain **- Rots the opponent's body with a sigh of darkness, causing their data to dissipate from the tips of their bodies, and to suffer pain even in death.

**Nazar Nail **- Corrodes anything it touches with the Nazar Nail.

**Darkness Love**

**Empress Emblaze **- Summons an eldritch, hand-shaped monstrosity which annihilates the opponent.

**Evil Sigh**

A hole opens up under Batty. He looks down, gets tied up, then drops.

**_====================Digimon Analyzer====================  
Name: DemiDevimon  
Attribute: Virus  
Level: Rookie  
Family: Nightmare Soldiers  
Dark Area_****_  
_**

**(DemiDevimon's Voice) "I you finally realized it I'm the same digimon from the Adventure world. Lilithmon brought me here from the dead, while she was testing her powers after her first Bio-Merge. On the bright side she's not as abusive as my last bosses. Right now I'm falling in a bottomless hole."**

**Attack**

**Demi Dart** - Throwing syringes filled with a toxin, DemiDevimon uses them to poison his targets. Though the toxin is deadly only to humans, it can make Digimon fall ill.

**Bat Flutter **- He uses his wings to slap his enemies.

**Evil Whisper** - Hypnotises others into falling asleep while deceiving them with sweet-sounding lies.

"I shouldn't have done that. I was glad to see him.", Lilithmon said in regret. She waves her arm. The bat halts, gets untied, then he rises back into Lilithmon's room. Lilithmon then use her power to change her room into a throne room with her bed becoming a throne. "How good to see you, Batty. What have you got for me?"

DemiDevimon connects the camera to a jumbo screen. An image ripples into shape. In it, seen from above, General Vice talks to Hack and Slash.

* * *

_In the video..._

"An small explosive with a power equal to a nuke. She'll never know what deleted her. I'm not letting a S-Class criminal spoil my fun in Japan, once I arrive. I already have trouble with the Tamers.", Vice said to his two henchmen. Behind Hack and Slash are two Mekanorimons. "Now all I need is some unsuspecting fool to deliver it... like this poor boy." Vice looks at a poster of Enzo's delivery service.

_Video ends..._

* * *

"Kill me, will he? Time to calculate a little surprise for Destromon.", Lilithmon said smirking. "I'll delete him and his delivery boy too." Hexadecimal raises her hands and laughs.

* * *

_Harajuku..._

Gallantmon flies to the city passing a long line of cars. "Wow, Lilithmon must have scared the entire city people out." Unknown to him Enzo followed him by train.

Gallantmon flies just over the ground in Harajuku. The cityscape is in ruins. He flies under a bridge decorated with images of Lilithmon, and disappears in an electrical burst. A cat's laughter echoes faintly as Gallantmon appears far down the street, upside down, out of control.

"AAAAAAAA!", Gallantmon screams trying to regain control. Gallantmon spins a few times and finally gets himself rightside-up. As he speaks he slows and turns in an arc to fly back the way he came. "She really renovated this city.", Gallantmon said having no idea where he is. He looks down and sees a large number of Kuramons.

Squealing Kuramons chase after Gallantmon as he flies down the street. "There's nothin' worse than havin' to ask a Kuramon for directions.", Gallantmon mutters. The Kuramons continue chasing Gallantmon, then a giant bomb falls onto the street before the knight. Gallantmon backs up against it, away from the pests.

"Well, almost nothing!", Gallaantmon said alarmed as he summons his Gram Lance. The pests close in on him. "Go on, shoo! Find someone else's data to eat!"

A hole opens up in the ground behind the knight. He falls in with a yell, and it closes up again. Gallantmon slides down a curved tunnel lined with one-and-zero designs. He emerges in one of the entrances on the walls of Lilithmon's throneroom, slides down the chute leading to the throne dais, is launched into the air, and lands on his feet on the dais. The knight looks up and sees a woman sitting on a throne standing up. He easily recognize her face.

"Lilithmon.", Gallantmon said.

As she speaks she walks down off her throne platform slowly and with exaggerated hip swaying and arm movements.

"I didn't expect it to be... the Crimson Knight Gallantmon.", Lilithmon said.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I've always been me." I have a package for you. Enzo's Special Delivery.", Gallantmon said holding up the package.

A package? For me? Whatever could it be?", Lilithmon asks as she draws a hand up and smashes the package, shattering the box, then takes the mask that had been inside. She speaks as if surprised. "A mask! What a shame, I already have hundreds." She presses it against his chest as she speaks. "You'll have to return it to Destromon - with my regrets."

"Destromon send this?", Gallantmon said in shock. He then laughs nervously and holds the mask back out to her. "You know, returning things really isn't part of my thing. Have a good one!" Gallantmon was about to make a run for it, but Lilithmon meets him from the other side and glues the mask onto his helmet.

"I said, take it back!", Lilithmon said in annoyance.

Gallantmon, muffled by the mask, tries to pull it off. The succubus telekinetically lifts him and throws him out though one of the portals. In the city Enzo wanders around, but stops when a portal opens under him. With a yelp he flies to the side. Gallantmon flies out of the hole and into the air.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAA!", Gallantmon screams.

"Takato?", Enzo said in confusion, but then notice the portal still open.

Enzo walks to the portal and hears Lilithmon talking to herself.

"Gallantmon should get to Destromon's ship just as the clock reaches zero.", the vampire chuckles as she turns and struts up to her throne. As she speaks DemiDevimon lands on a table. "Oh, I'd like to see Destromon's face when his own time bomb goes off!"

DemiDevimon shows an image of Vice through his camera.

"I didn't say now!", Lilithmon said waving her arm. Again the portal opens up under Demidemon, he gets tied up and he falls.

"Not again!", DemiDevimon screams.

"How diabolical of him, to hide a bomb in a harmless mask. I wish I'd thought of it.", Lilithmon laughs. A Kuramon sits on her lap and Lilithmon pets it.

"Bob's in major trouble, and it's all my fault! AAAAAAAAAA!", Enzo said in a panic and hurries back to the DigiCafe.

* * *

_Outside the Cafe..._

Rika walks out to stretch her arms, looks up and sees something. "Strange...", Rika said in confusion as Gallantmon is flying overhead, still trying to pull the mask off. "That looks just like Takato." Rika then looks ahead and suddenly hold her hands up. "No! Stop!"

Enzo tackles her, knocking her to the ground. He kneels over her as she shakes her head woozily.

"We've gotta warn Takato that the mask he's delivering is really a bomb from Destromon and I didn't want to tell you it was from him 'cause you never let me do anything exciting, but I didn't know it was gonna get Takato in trouble and now he's going to Destromon's and gonna blow up any second if we don't-", Enzo jabbers frantically, that Rika quickly covers his mouth again. stopping him.

"Calm down! Now let me get this straight. The package from Destromon is a bomb?", Rika asks and Enzo nods. "And Takato has no idea." Enzo shakes his head. "I see what you mean. We've gotta warn Takato! While still alive."

Gallantmon, still trying to pull the mask off, his voice still muffled by it, flies in a very flat trajectory toward the docks where the Juggernaut Battle in a guise of a tanker. He finally pulls the mask off his face. He then stops himself very abruptly and slowly starts to land. Sakuyamon carrying Enzo flies along and caught up with him.

"Thank goodness he's slowed down!", Sakuyamon said. Just then a fog appears. "No! Not now!"

Gallantmon sees the fog and notice that buildings are exploding. He flies into the fog and disappears. Just then a red dome is slowly being formed.

"What that?!", Enzo said in shock.

"One of the upgrades that the Monster Maker made. In order to prevent an enemy to escape and cause more damage they add in a system known as the Containment Field. It traps the Tamer and the enemy digimon inside to minimize damage and is pretty much impenetrable.", Sakuyamon said.

"If that dome closes we'll never warn Takato.", Enzo said in depression.

"Maybe not. C'mon!", Sakuyamon said as she picks up speed. Enzo screams hanging onto his dear life clutching his arms around her chest. Sakuyamon slides through just as the dome closes by a millimeter.

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Please Review


	7. Tick-Tock Part 2

**Digimon Tamers: World Saga**

**Invasion Arc**

**Episode 5: Tick-Tock Part 2**

**Note: Episode 5 and 6 are based on the Reboot second episode.**

* * *

_Inside the Fog..._

"Rika! You almost got us killed! Blow to bits! Vaporized! Can we do it again?", Enzo asks.

"Maybe later, you nut. Now we gotta find Takato.", Sakuyamon said.

"Oh, yeah.", Enzo said. The two runs deeper into the fog.

A boy and a girl stand in front of a warehouse.

"You sure this is the building?", the girl asks.

"Yep. This is the warehouse where the diamonds are located. The boss will be proud!", the boy answers. "CannonBeemon prepare to fire!"

"Alright then. MetalTyrannomon get ready to storm in once door in down.", the girl orders as the dinosaur picks her up and puts her on the shoulder.

**_====================Digimon Analyzer====================  
Name: MetalTyrannomon  
Attribute: Virus  
Level: Ultimate  
Family: Metal Empire_****_  
Partner: Rachel_**

**(Rachel's Voice) "My MetalTyrannomon is a powerful Digimon in it's own right. This being was designed as an anti-ground interceptor Digimon."**

**Attacks**

**Giga Destroyer II -** Fires a missile from its right arm.

**Nuclear Laser -** Fires an energy shell from its left arm.

**_====================Digimon Analyzer====================  
Name: Rachel  
_****_Bio-Merge: Able  
Partner: BlackAgumon_**

**_====================Digimon Analyzer====================  
Name: CannonBeemon  
Attribute: Virus  
Level: Ultimate  
Family: Metal Empire_********_  
Wind Guardians_****_  
Partner: Jason_**

**(Jason's Voice) "That's what you think. My CannonBeemon is more than enough to handle this."**

**Attacks**

**Nitro Stinger -** Fires a shot from its high-caliber laser cannon which can even shoot clean through strongly armored opponents.

**Sky Rocket ∞ -** Fires a simultaneous bombarding barrage from the container on top of it, and continues on like raging waves until its watch is ended.

**_====================Digimon Analyzer====================  
Name: Jason  
_****_Bio-Merge: Able  
Partner: FanBeemon_**

"**Nitro Stinger!**", CannonBeemon shouts as the laser cannon beneath him fire a powerful blast blowing the armored doors down.

"Let's go!", Rachel orders as her MetalTyrannomon charges into the building. Military soldiers and armored vehicles open fire on the dinosaur, but all it did was irritate the lizard.

"**Giga Destroyer II!**", MetalTyrannomon raise his right arm and fires a missile towards a tank. The soldiers quickly abandons it as the missile collides blowing it up.

"**Nuclear**** Laser!**", MetalTyrannomon raise his left arm and fires a laser beam towards the fleeing soldiers. Just then something jumps in between them as the laser collides. The smoke then clears. Both Digimon and Tamer watch anxiously to see what blocked their attack, but then they quickly make a face fault.

_Outside..._

"How hard is it to get past a group of soldiers with a giant metallic dinosaur?", Jason mutter impatiently. Just then MetalTyrannomon was knocked out of the building through the wall and lands in front of Jason. "What the?! What happened?!"

"Where in trouble, Jason! We have to make a run for it quick!", Rachel screams in a panic state.

"Why?", Jason asks as he looks up and sees Gallantmon walking out of the smoke. "Oh, that's why."

"Who are you?", Gallantmon demands as the soldiers evacuate the building taking the diamonds with them.

'Blast I thought this whole heist would be easy. I never expect a Tamer to show up so quickly, especially a one that can become a Mega. I can't allow him to change to Crimson Mode, that from was powerful enough to destroy an army of Megas and cut off Destromon's arm.', Jason thought in frustration. "Rachel get ready to change to Mega quickly! CannonBeemon provide some cover"

"**Sky Rocket ∞**", CannonBeemon fires a barrage of rockets to the sky, which then rains down on Gallantmon. The knight quickly raise his shield protecting the bystanders from the fire. The two ultimates and tamers quickly make a getaway using the smoke as cover. Inside Gallantmon's lance was the mask bomb. As the last rocket explodes Gallantmon swings his shield blowing all the smoke away.

"All of you get to safety.", Gallantmon orders the people as he searches for the Rogue Tamers. Elsewhere Sakuyamon and Enzo saw where all the rocket have landed.

"I bet my cards that that's where Takato is.", Sakuyamon said as she flies to the location. Just as she arrives she finds the entire place deserted. "Too late. They must have moved elsewhere."

Just then Gallantmon was pushed through a building by a yellow bee-like digimon about the same size as the knight as they clash blades. From behind a large brown and grey metallic dinosaur with a large cannon on the back raise it's leg to stomp on the knight.

Gallantmon quickly kicks the bee off of him and jump away as the dinosaur stomps it's foot.

"What digimon are those?", Enzo shrieks hiding behind a pile of crates.

"That's RustTyranomon and TigerVespamon. They're both Megas and most likely Bio-Merge ones. Gallantmon's in big trouble now. He has to deal with a bomb and two Megas.", Sakuyamon said.

**_====================Digimon Analyzer====================  
Name: RustTyrannomon  
Attribute: Virus  
Level: Mega  
Family: Metal Empire_****_  
Partner: Rachel_**

**(Sakuyamon's Voice) "RustTyrannomon is a MetalTyrannomon that digivolved after a fierce battle. There is not many information of this beast as they are extremely rare to find."**

**Attacks**

**Terrors Cluster**

**Rust Breath**

**_====================Digimon Analyzer====================  
Name: TigerVespamon  
Attribute: Virus  
Level: Mega  
Family: Metal Empire_****__****__****_  
_****__****_Wind Guardians  
Jungle Troopers_****_  
Partner: Jason_**

**(Sakuyamon's Voice) "Be careful a normal Vespamon is a force to be reckoned with, but this one is an elite and may be the strongest of them all****. Fortunately neither of them are S-Class criminals."**

**Attacks**

**Mach Stinger Victory -** Stings the opponent with the "Royal Meister".

**Royal Meister**

**Gear Stinger**

RustTyrannomon readies it's cannon and was about to fire.

"**Spirit Strike!**" Sakuyamon summons three fox spirits. The spirits then attack RustTyrannomon's cannon causing it to misfire and hit TigerVespamon instead. Sakuyamon then grabs onto the cannon and easily rips it out of the machine's back shocking RustTryannomon.

"What? How can that female be so strong. She easily rips off my cannon like it was nothing, while TigerVespamon could barely lift it.", Rachel said in shock inside RustTyrannomon.

TigerVespamon stands back and throws a punch towards Gallantmon. The knight toss his shield and lance to the air, easily catch the fist, throws the bee to the ground, and grabs his weapons.

'Blast! We're totally overpowered. These Tamers are more experienced and powerful in comparison. Looks like we have to try out the new gear Analogman made to even the odds.', Jason thought.

TigerVespamon stand back up. Just then a card materialize in front of him.

"A card? Where'd that come from?", Gallantmon said to himself. The bee then swipes it onto an object on his left arm. 'Come to think of it. I don't remember a TigerVespamon having a gauntlet like that.'

"Digi-Modify! Cannondramon Cannons, Activate!" Long cannons appear onto TigerVespamon's shoulder. This shocks Gallantmon.

"What?! You can Digi-Modify even when you Bio-Merged.", Gallantmon said in shock.

"That's right, now take this! **Dyanmo**** Cannon!**", TigerVespamon fires two powerful rounds from his shoulder cannons. Gallantmon quickly blocks it with his shield, but the impact knocks him off balance.

"Alright! Hurry up, Rachel! use your cards.", Vespamon said in Jason's voice. Just then RustTyrannomon stands next to him and whispers something to his ear.

"Um, Jason.", RustTyrannomon said in Rachel's voice.

"Yes?", TigerVespamon (Jason) asks impatiently.

"I didn't know we were going to use the cards today, so I left my deck behind.", RustTyrannomon (Rachel) said nervously. TigerVespamon's shoulder cannons suddenly falls off and breaks apart.

"YOU DID WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU FORGET YOU DECK?! IT'S COMMON KNOWLEDGE TO BRING YOUR DECK WITH YOU WHENEVER WE GO INTO BATTLE!", TigerVespamon shouts in frustration.

"WELL EXCUSE! HOW WOULD I KNOW ABOUT THAT AND BESIDES THESE NEW DEVICES AREN'T EVENT TESTED. HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW THAT THEY ACTUALLY WORK?!", RustTyrannomon shouts back.

The two continue bickering completely forgetting about Gallantmon. The knight tries to get their attention with no luck.

"Um, hello (Sweatdrop)?, Gallantmon waves for attention.

"Now's my chance.", Sakuyamon jumps next to Gallantmon and snatches his lance. Before Gallantmon could say anything Sakuyamon responds with. "You'll thank me for this later. Hey, catch!"

The two bickering mega turn to Sakuyamon as she throws the lance towards them. TigerVespamon catches the weapon in confusion. He then laughs triumphantly.

"You fool. This lance will give us an upper edge.", TigerVespamon laughs proudly. Just then he hears a ticking sound. "What that ticking sound?"

"A bomb.", Sakuyamon casually with a smirk. The two opposing mega quickly turn blue with shock.

"Uh-oh.", was all TigerVespamon could say as the timer hits zero.

"Time to vamoos.", Sakuyamon said.

"What's that mean?", Enzo asks.

"It means, run like you've never run before!", Gallantmon screams. Enzo runs off first followed by Sakuyamon and Gallantmon, but not before the two kick TigerVespamon and RustTyrannomon to the air and straight towards the water to minimize the explosion.

The two megas fall into the sea and the bomb explodes. The explosion creates a large tidal wave, but Gallantmon quickly flies in front of it a swings his shield blowing the wave down.

Both Gallantmon and Sakuyamon glow white and revert back to Takato, Guilmon, Rika, and Renamon.

"Takato!", Enzo shouts as he tackles Takato down.

* * *

_Outside the Diner..._

"You risked your life to come into the game and save me!", Takato said surprisingly. Both Guilmon and Renamon enters the Cafe.

"Well, I couldn't let anything happen to you.", Rika answers hiding her blush.

"You couldn't?", Takato said shocked wondering if she is going to say what he expects her to say.

"No. Enzo would've blamed himself for it.", Rika lies walking inside.

"Oh.", Takato said in dismay. "But, Rika-" Takato walks in after Rika. Enzo is a bit behind them. A Holo-Screen opens in front of him so close that he walks into it. It shows General Vice in a bad mood. Behind him are Jason, FanBeemon, Rachel, and BlackAgumon scrubbing the floor as punishment.

"Enzo, you failed me completely!", Vice said in frustration.

"Why, thank you!", Enzo said proudly.

"You're fired!", Vice said.

"Oh, you know, I'm so disappointed!", Enzo said pretending to be disappointed.

"I have found someone else to deliver my packages.", Vice said and closes the holo-screen.

* * *

_Juggernaut Battleship..._

The door behind Vice opens up. Vice turns and sees Hack and Slash in their Mekanorimons a both holding a giant bomb. Hack and Slash interrupt each other. As the two continue they accidentally drop the bomb. Rachel, Jason, FanBeemon, and BlackAgumon quickly hides behind Vice's desk and chair.

Outside, a fiery explosion blows the roof off the conning tower of the ship.

"Hack! Slash!", Vice scream even more frustrated now.

"Uh-oh!", Hack said nervously.

"I think he means us.", Slash said fearfully.

The lid falls back onto the tower.

* * *

_**Author's notes...**_

And there you have it the ending of the Invasion Arc. Next episode will be the beginning Destromon Arc with Destromon as the antagonist.

The upcoming arc will serve as a major turning point for Takato. The Secondary Characters like Kazu, Kenta, Ryo, etc. will play major roles in the arc.

The next episode will be the history of General Vice and his ambition.

And that

Please Review


End file.
